Who's Felicity
by Tina101
Summary: What if Maureen and Mark had had a kid together while they were dating? What happens when she comes back looking for her family about 12 years post Rent? AU, Angel lives...again.
1. Chapter 1

_Who's Felicity?  
_**Chapter 1:**

After a long evening at the Life Café, Mark, Roger, Mimi, Angel, and Collins were all going back to the loft for some drinks before heading home for the night. Mark went to put his jacket and scarf in his room while Roger checked the messages.

"Hey Mark!" Roger called. "Some chick called for you!" Confused, Mark returned to the front room.

"A girl? Did she say what she wanted?" he asked. Roger shrugged.

"I dunno. All I heard was she was calling for you, so I stopped the tape." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Some secretary you are," he muttered as he pressed the rewind button on the answering machine.

"Hi, this is Felicity Carlisle, calling for Mark Cohen," a young female voice said. "This may sound a little weird, but I've been looking for my biological parents, and I was given your number. If you could please call me back at-" Mark stopped the tape. Roger and Collins looked shocked while Mimi and Angel looked confused.

"Go get Maureen!" Roger exclaimed shoving Mark towards the door.

Maureen and Joanne were slowly walking down the steps of the building to their apartment on the first floor. Joanne was trying to get the details on one of the many epic fights between Mark and Maureen. This fight in particular had taken place right before everyone had gone down to the Life. Every fight was more or less the same. Mark would pull Maureen off to the side, and talk to her in a low voice. After a minute or so, the two voices would rise to a screaming match. Mark would say something about it not being fair, and that Maureen couldn't lie like this forever. Maureen would turn around and say that the past was the past, and it didn't matter anymore. Joanne had learned early on that she shouldn't badger Maureen about the topic of the fights (which Roger and Collins only knew), but she _hated_ being out of the loop.

"Pookie," Maureen said, stopping on the steps. "Listen to me. I'd tell you if anything was wrong with me. This is something I'd rather not talk about." She took Joanne's hands in her own, and gave her a kiss. "Trust me; I don't want to talk about it."

"Maureen! Maureen!" Mark called as he bound down the metal stairs loudly after Maureen and Joanne. "You gotta come back up to the loft," he said as he caught his breath. "There's a message on our answering machine you need to hear." Maureen looked puzzled.

"A message, what about?" Joanne asked. Mark ignored Joanne's question, frustrating the lawyer.

"Just come on!" He grabbed Maureen's hand, and pulled her back up to the loft. Sighing, Joanne trailed after the two.

Mark played back the message for Maureen to hear. The color immediately drained from the diva's face. Mimi, Angel, and Joanne were all _very_ confused.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going one?" Joanne demanded loudly. Maureen chewed on her bottom lip. her most best kept secret was about to longer be a secret.

"Umm, Pookie, can I talk to you in the other room, please?" She asked. Maureen took Joanne's hand, and led her to an empty bedroom; closing the door behind them. Mark sat down on the couch, and put his head in his hands. Collins chuckled.

"You both as _so_ busted," he said.

"Maureen, what is this about?" Joanne asked as Maureen closed the bedroom door. Maureen began to pace, carefully choosing her words.

"Jo, I'm about to tell you something important about me and Mark." Joanne opened her mouth. "No, we're not together, but this is about when we were together. When Mark and I dated, we were umm…very close." Joanne nodded. She knew Maureen, and had figured as much. Maureen closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Maureen just tell me; you're scaring me," Joanne said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Joanne…Mark and I had a baby together 13 years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"You what," Joanne said through clenched teeth. "I'm, I'm sorry Mo, I must have had more to drink than I originally thought. I thought you said that you and Mark had a kid together."

"I did. That's what Mark and I constantly fight about. He's been trying to get me to tell you for a while now." Joanne shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe this. How could you do this to me, Maureen? How could you keep something like this from me?"

Mark buried his face deeper into his hands and groaned loudly. He could hear Joanne screaming at Maureen at the top of her lungs.

"We are so fucked up," he said more to himself than anyone else. Mimi sat down next to Mark, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What's this all about Mark?" she asked. Mark stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to go talk to Joann. Roger, Collins, I guess you should tell them what this is all about," he said quietly before walking down the hall to the bedroom where Joanne was yelling at Maureen.

"Can someone please fill us in on whatever Maureen and Joanne are fighting about?" Angel asked. Collins and Roger took turns explaining about the baby.

Maureen was sitting against the far wall of the bedroom with her knees drawn to her chest. Mark had never seen her look so defeated. The baby was her weakness, and he knew it.

"Joanne, if you would just let us explain," he said. Joanne whirled around; she looked livid.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

"It wasn't my place. I'm not the one you're dating. I tried to get Maureen to tell you for a while."

"You know what Mark? This is insane. I'm going home; I'll see you both later." Joanne brushed past Mark stiffly, and left the room.

Mark sat down on the ground next to Maureen, and wrapped his arms around her. Maureen buried her face into his shirt, and began to cry. If she had come off her pedestal for a few minutes when she and Joanne first started dating, this wouldn't have happened. At least the fight wouldn't have been at such a large scale. Mark had never seen Maureen so crushed. She thought the world of Joanne, and it was devastating to hear the lawyer yell at her like that. After about ten minutes, Maureen calmed down. She cuddled closer to Mark.

"Maureen," he said quietly. "Maureen, we need to talk about this." Maureen sat up, and began to compose herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and wiped away the dark trails of mascara that ran down her face.

"What's there to talk about?" she snapped.

"Don't get pissed at me because of this. Right now we have to decide what we're going to do about this phone call."

**A/N:** short chapter I know…sorry! Anyway, if you've been reading _Hey Mister, She's My Sister_, and you didn't vote…WHY NOT? Due to much confusion, here's a basic timeline of events. This take place 12 years post-Rent and is AU. Mark and Maureen broke up 1 month pre-Rent, and we can assume it was because of Felicity (the stress from it all). Putting Felicity at the tender age of about 4-5 months at the time of _Rent_. I hope this helped! Please read and review, I have a performance bright and early tomorrow morning, but I'll write another chapter ASAP.

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mimi and Angels' minds were swimming. Mark and Maureen are parents? How had such a huge secret like this been kept from them for so long? Joanne came storming out of the bedroom.

"Collins, Roger," she said with an angry tone. "I just wanted to thank you for not telling me about this." Her icy tone stung. Joanne pivoted, and left. Angel got up from her seat on Collins' lap.

"I'm going to go talk to her honey," she said. "Come on Mimi." Mimi gave Roger a quick kiss on the cheek before following Angel. As soon as Angel and Mimi left, Collins and Roger looked at each other.

"So do you really think that girl on the machine is her?" Roger asked. Collins shrugged.

"No one can be positive right now, but I think it is. I never thought I'd see this day."

Joanne stormed down to the stairs, tears streaming down her face. She was mad at everyone for not telling her about this, but she was also mad at herself for reacting the way she did.

"Joanne, wait up!" Angel called. Joanne quickly wiped away her tears before turning around. "We thought you could use someone to talk to." Angel gave Joanne a warm hug.

"Thanks, but I don't really want to talk about it," she replied. Angel looked reluctant to back down.

"You sure?" Joanne leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she replied. "I honestly don't know." A few silent tears slipped down her cheek. "I can't believe Maureen would keep something like this from me for so long."

Mimi said, "Joanne, Maureen's pretty upset about this too. She's up in the loft crying."

"Maureen's crying? Oh God, this is the worst day ever. This can't be happening. I'm going to go to bed, I can't face Maureen tonight. I might blow up at her again, and that's the last thing we all need. I'll see you both later." Mimi and Angel each gave Joanne a hug, and watched her go to her apartment.

"You can return the phone call if you want," Maureen said darkly. "I really don't give a damn what you do." Maureen got up to leave, but Mark grabbed her, and spun her around.

"This is _our_ decision to make. Just like it was our decision to sleep together, and our decision to put the baby up for adoption," he said firmly. Maureen wrenched away from Mark's grip.

"Let go of me," she snarled. "I don't care what you do about the phone call Mark."

"Please Mo, if you really don't want me to call her back, I won't. Think about this though: this girl is in search of her past, and we know about it. By not returning her call, we're denying her of the one thing she wants." Maureen rolled her eyes, and threw her arms up in defeat.

"Fine, whatever. Call her if you absolutely must," she said before leaving. When she got to the front room, Roger opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he saw how mad she looked.

Mark came out a few minutes later. Completely ignoring his friends, he went into the kitchen, and poured himself a large glass of vodka.

"I'm going to return the call tomorrow," he said quietly as he sat down on a chair.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Collins asked. "How does Maureen feel about this?"

"Right now I think she's more upset about Joanne than anything else, and yes I'm sure about returning the call. This is a young girl's past we're talking about here." Collins shrugged.

"Your call man." Mark finished the rest of his drink and got up.

"I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you all later." Everyone said their goodnights, and Mark went to his room to try and get some sleep.

The next morning, Mark woke up around 11. He pulled on his clothes, and went out to the deserted main room. Taped to the telephone was a note from Roger with Felicity's number written above it.

"555-6824. Good luck! Roger." Mark took the not and the cordless phone, and went up to the roof to make a life changing phone call. He sat down on a makeshift bench, and dialed the phone number.

"Hello?" a female voice said on the other end.

"This is Mark Cohen. Is, uh, Felicity Carlisle there?"  
"This is Felicity. I'm glad you got my call. You must think I'm weird for calling a total stranger out of the blue asking about my parents."

"Actually no," Mark replied. "You're looking for your parents. Besides, I have some much weirder friends. Like your Mother."

"You know my Mother? Do you know who my Father is too?" Felicity sounded incredibly excited now. Mark sighed. It was now or never.

"Yes I do, Felicity. I'm your Father."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

An awkward silence followed Mark's revelation. Mark couldn't believe that he had just told Felicity that he was her Father out of the blue, and over the phone!

"Wow," Felicity said. "I didn't think it would be that easy. My foster parents thought that you were a distant cousin or something."

"Foster parents? We were told that you were adopted."

"I was, but they changed their minds or something when I was two. I've been in foster care ever since."

"I'm sorry. We weren't told about that."

"I'm cool with it. I was actually wondering if I could ask you a few questions."

"Of course."

"Would you mind telling me why you gave me up? I don't eman to be rude or anything, but I'd really like to know why." Mark leaned back slightly.

"Our lifestyle isn't highly looked upon, Felicity," he said. "We live in Alphabet City in the East Village a.k.a. Bohemia. We don't have electricity most of the time, and half the time we don't have enough food. I'm a filmmaker, and your Mother is an activist and performer."

"An activist for what?"  
"This month its gay and lesbian rights, but she'll basically protest anything she can, usually to piss off our friend Benny." Felicity laughed.

"You guys are still married right?"  
"We were never married to begin with, which is another reason we gave you up. Maureen, your Mother, dumped me about two months later, but now she's in love with Joanne."

"Joanne's a girl's name though. So she's a lesbian?"

"Yes. You know what? How about we meet up sometime next week? Just us."

"I'd have to check. One minute." Mark heard Felicity put the phone down. A few minutes later, she picked it up again. "Just us?" she asked.

"Just you, me, and Maureen."

"Okay, how about next Friday at the Silver Diner off Broadway around 6?" (**A/N:** There _is_ a diner off Broadway, but it had really crappy service when I was there the day before the _Rent_ reunion show…which I _didn't_ see)

"Umm, Maureen has a show that night at 9:30. what if you came to the show after dinner, and crashed here for the night?"  
"I don't know if my parents would feel comfortable with that. Let me ask." A few minutes later, Felicity picked up the phone. "They said okay. They'll drop me off at six."

"Okay, we can bring you back to Manhattan on the subway if they want. We'd drive you home, but none of us own cars."

"It's cool." Mark was about to hang up when Felicity said, "Oh, Mark, there's one more thing. My foster parents are about to give me up. It's the fourth time this year. I don't mean to sound outgoing or anything, but I was wondering if you could do anything about it."

"Joanne's a lawyer, and we'll ask around."

"Thanks."

"Felicity?"  
"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger. Feel free to just call to talk. You know, about school, friends, boys maybe." Felicity laughed.

"No, no boys yet."

"Your Mother would be disappointed in you young lady. Make sure you call!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Mark hung up the phone, and immediately called to Joanne and Maureen's apartment to tell Maureen about the conversation her had had with Felicity.

"Hello?" Maureen said.

"Mo? It's Mark. I just got off the phone with Felicity. We're getting together before your show next week."

"Okay I guess. I'll tell Joanne so she knows."

"So everything's cool between you two?"  
"I guess so. I think she's more in shock right now more than anything. We haven't had much time to talk though. She was in the shower when I got home, and I was asleep when she got out and when she left for work this morning. But yeah, we're cool. I didn't have to sleep on the couch or in the hallway or something like that. What's Felicity like?" 

"From what I can tell, she's outspoken like you. She's been in foster care since she was two, and her current parents are about to give her up; it's the fourth time this year. She asked if I could help, so I said I'd talk to Joanne." A gently breeze ruffled Mark's hair.

"Mark, what if we got her back?" Maureen practically shrieked into the phone causing Mark to hold it at arm's length.

"I don't know. We don't have any money to pay for food or rent. This is pretty far fetched; even for you."

"Come on Marky, please?" Mark could tell that Maureen was pouting, even though he couldn't see her. "You have that big loft all to your lonely self. If you don't mind, Joanne and I could move in, and help pay for food and the rent. Come on, please? Think about Felicity." Mark sighed. Maureen was using his argument from the day before against him.

"Talk to Joanne. Maybe she could come with us next week to talk to Felicity and get the details."

"Thank you Mark! Everything would have to be set up and ready for my show that night. I'll see what Joanne can do about the adoption papers."

It was after midnight. In less than 17 hours, Maureen was going to meet Felicity with Mark. She hadn't told Joanne that they wanted her to come with them. She had seemed reluctant to adopt Felicity, but agreed to it in then end. Maureen rolled onto her back, and stared at the ceiling for nearly twenty minutes. After that, she rolled out of bed. she grabbed her black see-through robe, pulled it on over her shorts and tank top. She went out to the front room, and curled up on the couch. Maureen draped her arms over the back of the couch, rested her chin on her arm, and stared out the window. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Joanne join her. The lawyer sat behind her lover, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Come here, Mo," she said quietly. Maureen leaned back, and Joanne began to entwine her fingers in her soft hair. "What's wrong baby?"  
"I'm nervous about later. What is she doesn't like me?" Joanne kissed the top of Maureen's head.

"That's not possible. She's your daughter, and Mark said that she's outspoken like you. You'll get along fine."  
"Hey Pookie?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Mark and I want you to come with us to meet Felicity. You're my partner, and we only thought it would be fair."

"Oh no, it's not my place. This reunion is for you and Mark, not me."

"Come on, Pookie. It's not going to be all dramatic and shit like you see on TV. Please won't you come? Maybe you could bring us up to speed on all that legal stuff for the adoption." Joanne sighed.

"Fine, I'll come with you guys." Maureen rested her head on Joanne's chest. Her soft breathing and gentle heartbeat quickly lulled the diva off the sleep.

At exactly six o'clock (thanks to Joanne who insisted on being on time), Mark, Joanne, and Maureen walked to the small diner. Standing in front of the building was a girl who appeared to be about 12 or 13. Her dark hair fell past her shoulder in delicate waves, exactly like Maureen's. The young girl turned around, revealing startling blue eyes like Mark's. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that that was Felicity.

**A/N:** If anyone has _any _ideas for the sequel to _Off-Camera_ (anything you think would be cool to happen), PLEASE let me know! I only have small, random ideas, not nearly enough to start writing yet! Thanks, much love!

Tina101


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Felicity tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She caught sight of Mark, Maureen, and Joanne, and smiled as she approached the trio.

"Felicity?" Mark asked.

"Yes. You're Mark?" Mark and Felicity shook hands.

"This is Maureen and Joanne." Felicity shook Maureen and Joanne's hands.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. Mark was glad that she had been raised with some manners.

"Well, why don't we go inside and get something to eat instead of standing out here?" Joanne suggested.

The foursome was seated at a small table in a corner by the window of the diner. A perky waitress came by, and took their drink orders.

"God, I wish they sold alcohol here," Maureen complained as soon as the waitress left.

"No alcohol Mo. Benny's going to be at the show tonight, and if you're completely wasted, he won't let you use the space again," Joanne said firmly. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Benny lives with a stick up his ass now." Felicity laughed even though she didn't know who Benny was.

"I'm sorry," Joanne said to her. "Maureen doesn't know how to hold her tongue."

"It's coll. So you're my Mother's-"

"Partner. I've put up with her for a little over 12 years; right after you were born we met. I'm surprise I haven't gone _insane_ yet." Felicity and Mark both laughed while Maureen pouted.

"That's cool. And you're a lawyer right?" Joanne chuckled this time.

"You certainly ask enough questions!"

"I like to know who I'm with."

"Yes, I'm a lawyer. It's really good that you ask questions. If you're anything like Maureen, you won't be afraid to hold back your questions."

During dinner, Felicity asked Mark and Maureen, "Have you found someone to adopt me yet?" Mark and Maureen looked at each other.

"We were talking, and we might be able to adopt you. Joanne's actually working on it for us," Mark replied. Felicity's face lit up right away.

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"It might take some work though," Joanne began. "Your parents gave up all their legal rights when you were born and they gave you up. For them to get you back isn't completely unheard of, it's just a little unusual. I have to get my hands on a little more paperwork, and we can get started."

"How long will that take?" Mark asked. Joanne paused to do a quick calculation in her head.

"About a month, give or take a week or two." A smiled was now plastered across Maureen's face when Joanne said this.

"Really Pookie? It'll be that quick to get custody?"

"I said, 'give or take a week or two', Maureen."

"So it could actually be sooner right?" Joanne rolled her eyes; there was no getting through to her was there? Felicity smiled, her Mother was so optimistic.

As everyone left the diner, Maureen asked, "Pookie, did you bring my outfit for the performance tonight?" Joanne groaned.

"I left it at home, sorry honey." Maureen swore under her breath, and Joanne pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call someone, and ask them to bring it by the performance space."

"Don't call Roger and Mimi, they wanted to spend some time together before the show," Mark said. Joanne stopped dialing, and cleared the phone number before dialing again.

"Angel? It's Joanne," she said into the phone. "It went good. I actually have a _huge_ favor to ask you. I left Maureen's outfit in a bag at our place. You will? We'll be at the tent city in half an hour. Thanks! Bye." Joanne hung up her phone, and turned to Maureen. "Angel's going to drop your outfit off at the performance space." Maureen nodded, and went back to her conversation with Felicity.

Alphabet City was a whole new experience to Felicity. She looked around in complete awe. She had never been exposed to such an area of New York City before.

"Keep up Felicity," Joanne said as the foursome walked down the filthy street. "The performance space is right here." Past the groups of homeless people outside the performance space was Angel leaning casually against the door with a brown paper bag in hand. She was wearing her signature black platform shoes and bob wig, black tights, a hot pink pleather skirt, and her red jacket.

"Thank you _so_ much Angel!" announced Maureen as she threw her arms around the drag queen.

"Anytime." Angel caught sight of Felicity, and her face lit up. "You must be Felicity. I'm Angel." Angle extended her hand. Felicity smiled weakly, and shook it.

"Felicity Carlisle. It's nice to meet you."

Joanne looked at her watch and said, "Mo, you should probably get changed. Mark, could you help me make sure the sound system works?" Mark shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"I'll see you all later after the show, bye!" Angel announced as she left.

"Here Felicity, you can come with me," Maureen said as she began to pull Felicity to a side door.

"Umm, I guess I'll see you both later," she called over her shoulder.

Maureen led Felicity down a dimly lit hallway to a sole door at the end. Maureen opened the door revealing a room with a single table and mirror. She tossed the paper bag Angel had brought on the table and sighed.

"So Angel's a-" Felicity started. Maureen laughed.

"Drag queen. You know, girl trapped in a guy's body type thing. She's damn proud of it, and Mimi's proud of her too."

"Mimi?"  
"Angel's best friend. She and Collins _would_ defend Angel, but Angel would beat anyone who gives her grief about it to a pulp."

"God, I've lived such a sheltered life. Hey Mom, I mean Maureen, have you ever wondered what life would have been like if you had kept me?" Maureen seemed startled when Felicity called her "mom". She was _far_ from a motherly figure, and everyone knew it.

"Whenever I got in a fight with Joanne for some reason. Also, on your birthday, and when I saw a Mother and daughter together." Maureen turned around, and quickly changed into her deep green shirt. She pulled on camouflage pants, and her black combat boots. She did a quick turn for Felicity.

"How do I look?"

"You look hot!" Felicity stopped. Both girls burst out laughing. "I can't believe I just said that about my Mom!" Maureen swung her arm over Felicity's shoulder.

"I'm a cool Mom though, so you can say whatever the hell you want about me; jus so long as it's good."

Felicity broke free of Maureen's grip, and stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Maureen wrapped her arms around her daughter, and kissed the top of her head softly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked quietly. Felicity quickly wiped away her tears.

"As long as I can remember, I've been shuttled from place to place," she said. "To suddenly have my real parents is a little surreal. Most kids aren't this lucky."

"I hope you're not getting all emotional on me. Ask Joanne, I wear my emotions on my sleeve." Felicity smiled, and gave Maureen a hug. "Come on, I'll take you out to Mark for the show."

Maureen's shows were becoming increasingly more popular. The performance was set to start in forty-five minutes, and the area was already about half full. Mark was talking to Joanne who was operating the spotlight again.

"You ready for the show baby?" Joanne asked from her perch when she caught sight of Maureen. Maureen shrugged.

"Guess so. Are we going to the Life tonight?" Mark shook his head.

"They deserve a night off. We'll be twice as loud next week to make up for it," he replied. "Besides, we have Felicity with us."

"Oh no, I don't mind going out after the show tonight!" Felicity exclaimed eagerly.

"I don't think so young lady. Your foster parents wouldn't like it," said Mark. Felicity began to pout.

"But you're my _real_ parents!"

"Doesn't matter. You're just like your Mother when you pout."

"Watch it mister," Maureen said firmly.

Joanne called down, "Mo, you better get backstage. I'll meet you after the show. Love you."  
"Love you too." Maureen waved and retreated backstage. Just as she left, Collins, Angel, Roger, and Mimi all arrived. Felicity took a deep breath. She was about to meet the rest of her parents' friends.

**A/N:** Guess what! I have a title for the sequel to _Hey Mister, She's My Sister_! Thanks to Laurel Ducky who, yet again, helped me with the title. It's called _In Truths That She Learned_, and it's my next fan fiction to work on. The votes are in, and my decision made about ITTSL, and if you don't like it, and you didn't vote, that is _so_ not my fault you should have voted! Much love, this story has a few more chapters left. Any ideas to the sequel to _Off-Camera_ (called _Off-Set_, thanks to you guessed it…Laurel Ducky) are gladly welcome. I'll give you _one_ hint; it involves a new "project" of sorts. Guesses are also welcome (I find them entertaining). Much love, and until next time!

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Hey Jo, Maureen backstage already?" Mimi called. She was wearing black boots that almost came up to her knees, fishnets, her button up leopard print jacket, and a brown cap. Roger was standing next to her in his leather jacket; their fingers entwined.

"Yeah, she just left like thirty second ago," replied Joanne. Felicity felt slightly uncomfortable around the group of strangers.

"Oh guys, this is Felicity," Mark said. "Felicity, this is Roger, Mimi, Collins, and you already met Angel." Felicity shook each person's hand respectively.

"You look _exactly_ like your parents," Mimi pointed out, causing Felicity to blush several shades of red. She adjusted her backpack, and wrapped her jacket tighter around her.

"What do you think of the East Village?" Mimi asked Felicity. The two were off to the side talking while waiting for the show to begin. Felicity stopped to think.

"I've only seen outside; it's different though. I live in Brooklyn with my foster parents right now, but I guess I'll have to get used to the East Village life," she replied.

"So you're going to move in with Mark, Maureen, and Joanne?"  
"Joanne's working on it, but I hopefully will really soon. I _hate_ foster care. I'm with my fourth family this year."

"God that must really suck. Bohemia's no paradise though. Shitty housing, no heat or air conditioning, and Benny always around asking for the rent."

"Maureen told me about Benny, or at least she mentioned him at dinner tonight. I won't repeat what she said though." Mimi rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can only being to imagine what Maureen said about Benny. They haven't gotten along for a while now."

Felicity was about to ask Mimi why Maureen and Benny don't get along when the sound of a motorcycle cut her off. She watched in amazement as her Mother zoomed by.

Mimi put her hands on her shoulders, and leaned over so she could be heard, and asked, "Ready for your first Maureen Johnson show?" Felicity nodded eagerly with a smile plastered across her face. Maureen got up on the stage, and began talking about a dream she had had the night before.

"Last night, I dreamt I was back in Cyberland. This time, everyone just walked around only caring about themselves. In Cyberland, people couldn't be with who they wanted to be with. This caused them to become mindless drones." Maureen continued t talk about a cow named Elsie (**A/N:** Elsie's a _big_ deal with me and my friend! She drew a picture of Maureen for me, and I made her add in Elsie! Power to the cow!) telling her to take a leap of faith. She began to jump up and down, mooing at the top of her lungs. Felicity laughed and clapped her hands as the audience began to moo along with her Mother. Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a quick squeeze.

"So what'd 'ya think?" Joanne asked Felicity after the show as she climbed down from the lighting tower.

"It was, umm, interesting," she replied as she yawned. "Oh, excuse me," she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Looks like someone's tired," Collins joked. Felicity shook her head causing her curls to go all over the place.

"No," she retorted. "I'm not tired." Her argument was ended by another yawn. The Bohemians all laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home," Mark said to his daughter. Mimi gave Roger a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've got to go to work," she told him. "Love you."

"Love you too," replied Roger. He playfully slapped Mimi's ass as she left with Mark and Felicity.

Mark pulled his key to the loft out of his coat pocket. He slid open the heavy metal door, and showed Felicity around.

"I didn't have much time to put my film stuff away today, and Joanne and Maureen are in the process of moving in up here, so things are a mess," he explained as he flipped the lights on. Moving boxes were scattered all over the place, and film equipment covered the large metal table and couch. Felicity looked around completely fascinated. She found a picture of a baby in a battered wooden picture frame.

She picked it up, and asked, "Who's this?" Mark stopped packing up his equipment, and looked up.

"_That_ is you. It's the only picture I have of you." Felicity studied the picture for a little while longer before putting it back. Mark began shuffling through his box of footage.

"Mark, I'm really wiped, where's my room?"  
"Here, follow me."

Mark led Felicity down the hall to Roger's old room. All that was left was his old bed, dresser, and nightstand.

"This is Roger's old room," explained Mark. "When you move in, you'll have this room. We didn't trust what had happened in those sheets, so we bought new ones." Felicity smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly before giving Mark a hug. Felicity put her backpack on the dresser, and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Goodnight, Dad." Mark was taken aback like Maureen had been earlier by Felicity's comment.

"Goodnight Felicity." He quietly closed the bedroom door, and went to cut together something for Felicity.

**A/N:** Sorry about the mini-hiatous. wouldn't let me upload ANYTHING for about three days, so yeah. SORRY don't blame me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

At 9:30 the next morning, Felicity awoke on a lumpy mattress with sunlight streaming through a single curtain-less window. She rolled over onto her back, and stretched. Then, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her book off the dresser, and went out to the deserted front room. Felicity curled up on the couch, and began to read her book.

An hour later, Mark came out of his room still looking half asleep. He trudged into the kitchen, and began to make himself a cup of coffee.

"You hungry, Felicity?" he asked. Felicity looked up from her book, and shook her head. Mark sat down on the couch next to her. "What are you reading?"  
"_The Lord of the Rings_, it's my favorite book."

"I read those books when I was a little older than you. It's good that you like to read. Gives you something to do in your spare time. Hey Felicity, I have a quick video to show you." Felicity closed her book.

"A video? About what?" Mark got up, and flipped on the projector.

"You'll see," he replied.

_"This is Roger Davis filling in for Mark Cohen." The camera panned across the loft. Collins, Benny, and Mark were all sitting around looking worried and upset. "It is January 18, 1989, 9:45 PM. Let me explain why I'm filming, and Mark isn't for once. Maureen's been feeling sick for the past week or so. Today, on the way back from the Life, she stopped and got a pregnancy test. Now, we're waiting for her to come out of the bathroom with the results." The bathroom door opened, revealing Maureen. Mark got up, and wrapped his arms around her. Maureen buried her face in the nape of his neck. Judging by the way she was acting, everyone knew the results. Mark gently stroked Maureen's hair._

_"It's okay baby," he murmured in her ear. "It's okay. We're going to get through this together." The image suddenly cut to darkness._

"Wow. I don't really know what to say," Felicity said after a heavy silence. She broke her stare at the white screen, and looked at Mark. Mark didn't have a chance to reply to her comment, because Maureen came bursting into the loft.

"Morning everyone!" she announced. "Oh, do I smell coffee?" She rushed into the kitchen, and began to pour everyone coffee.

"Morning you guys," Joanne said as she sat down on a chair.

"Hey Jo," Mark replied. "What's up?"

"I have to go down by Times Square for a trial today, so I can take Felicity home." Felicity pouted her full lips; she looked _exactly_ like Maureen.

"I don't want to go home," she whined.

"Sorry chick, but you have to." Joanne paused to look at her watch. "And we should get going. Go get your stuff."

Felicity got up, and listened to Joanne. A few minutes later, she returned with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She gave Mark a hug, and peck on the cheek. She did the same to Maureen.

"Don't forget to call us!" Mark called.

"I won't," Felicity replied. Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck. Maureen was sitting cross-legged on the metal table. Joanne kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I'll be back around eight," she said. "I love you." Maureen pinched Joanne's ass as she walked away.

"I love you too. Bye Felicity!"

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!"

Joanne worked late everyday on the paperwork about Felicity. Felicity would call Mark and Maureen religiously everyday. They never talked about the adoption; they just waited for Joanne to get everything together. One night, the Bohemians were all gathered at the loft, except for Joanne. Maureen was becoming worried about where the lawyer was. Around 10:30, the door to the loft slid open.

"Pookie!" Maureen exclaimed. Joanne looked pretty tired.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I had to pick someone up." Joanne stepped to the side, revealing Felicity.

"Hey, what brings you back here?" Mark asked.

Joanne replied. "That's normally what kids do. They normally live with their parents."

**A/N:** next chapter is the last real chapter, but I have a cool ending. Pleas review! Much love.

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Maureen's face immediately lit up. In a flash, she flew across the room, and threw her arms around Joanne's neck. She kissed her lover passionately on the lips.

"Are you serious?" Maureen asked.

"The paperwork came through right before I planned on leaving this evening, so I made sure everything was in order, and stopped by the orphanage to pick Felicity up."

"You were in an orphanage sweetie?" Angel asked with a concerned look on her face.

"As of last night, yeah, but I'm used to it," Felicity replied.

"Let the girl in for God's sake!" Roger exclaimed. "She's been standing in the door, and you're playing twenty questions here!" Everyone laughed. Maureen took Felicity's bag down to her room, and joined her friends back in the front room.

Felicity talked and joked around with the Bohemians well into the night. She acted like she had always been there, and anyone else stopping by would have thought so themselves. Around two AM, Angel noticed that she was drifting off to sleep.

"Come here sweetie," she said. Felicity rested her head in Angel's lap, and closed her eyes. In an instant, she was fast asleep. "Looks like we wore someone out," commented Angel as she ran her fingers through Felicity's soft hair. Everyone laughed. Mimi got up off Roger's lap, and pulled Roger to his feet.

"Come on, we should get going," she told him. "Bye everyone!"

"Bye," the Bohemians replied. Angel got up carefully, and slid a pillow under Felicity's head.

"Come on baby, we should get going too," she said. Collins and Angel said their goodbyes, and left too.

"Felicity honey, wake up," Joanne said quietly as she gently shook Felicity's shoulder. Felicity's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Joanne guided Felicity to her room, while Mark and Maureen cleaned up a little bit.

Suddenly Maureen squealed, "Oh Marky, I can't believe Felicity's ours!" Mark smiled weakly as he threw out a stack of plastic cups.

"It's a little weird to think that we're parents," he replied. Maureen threw her arms around Mark's neck from behind, and gave him a hug and quick, friendly kiss on the cheek.

"But it's completely awesome though! I thought I'd never see her again when we gave her up, and now, now she's asleep right down the hall."

"She won't stay asleep if you don't lower your voices," Joanne said firmly as she came into the room.

"Yes Mother," Maureen replied. She and Mark both burst out laughing while Joanne didn't look pleased. "I'm sorry Pookie." Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne, and swung from her neck. Joanne gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to sleep," she said. "Night Mark." Mark waved, and Maureen pouted because Joanne didn't say goodnight to her.

"Goodnight Jo," said Mark. Joanne untangled herself from Maureen's grasp, and went to their shared room.

Maureen stood in the doorway to Felicity's room. She crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned against the doorframe. She felt Mark gently rub her back.

"You know," Maureen whispered. "Parents normally watch their infants sleep, not their preteen daughters."

"No, parents always watch their kids sleep." Maureen looked at Mark.

"She's really ours. Can you believe it, Marky?" Mark gave Maureen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Mo, let's go to bed."

As time passed, it became more and more evident that three women were living at the loft. Make up, nail polish, and teen magazines were scattered all over the place. If you were to go over to the baby picture of Felicity, you'd find the biggest change of all. Next to the picture in a bright new picture frame with _family_ written across the tope in colorful stickers (courtesy of Angel) is a picture of a teenage girl wither her parent's arms around her. All three have huge smiles plastered across their faces.

**A/N:** First chapter of _Off-Set_ is up, so GO CHECK IT OUT! (The link is on my profile). Much love, one more chapter (but it's not a _real_ chapter, you'll have to wait and see what it is!) Thanks to all my great reviewers! Will be back in 10 days (July 16th), and I'll update again then!

Tina101


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_My Family_

_By: Felicity Cohen-Johnson_

_I live in a loft in the Lower East Side of Manhattan in Alphabet City, aka Bohemia (and many other names which aren't appropriate for school), with my parents and Joanne Jefferson. Joanne is my Mother's best friend. She's a lawyer, and brings me to school everyday on her way to work. My Mother, Maureen Johnson, is a performer, and a major activist for anything and everything. My Father, Mark Cohen, is an aspiring filmmaker. Below us lives my Dad's best friend, Roger Davis and his girlfriend Mimi Marquez. Roger is a musician (he writes songs, and plays the guitar), and Mimi is a dancer at a local club. Down the street three blocks away lives Thomas Collins aka Collins, and his girlfriend Angel Dummot-Schunard. Collins is a Professor of Computer Age Philosophy, and is a huge AIDS activist (we all are really). Angel is a street musician, and is the glue that holds us together. Benjamin Coffin III, "Benny" used toe live with my parents, Roger, Roger's ex April (she died), and Collins before marrying Allison Grey. He's pretty cool, just so long as you don't owe him the rent. Sure, my family may be unconventional. We don't live in a nice little house with a white picket fence and a dog, but we're all we've got. We fight…a lot, but it's our job. I've gone from family to family practically my whole life before ending up with my biological parents, and I wouldn't trade them for the world!_

_Felicity- A+ paper. Very well written. Excellent job._

**A/N:** You have NO idea how sorry I am! I thought I had put this chapter up! SORRY!  



End file.
